


Hidden ( is the scent of the rain and the soft rays after)

by honeypotatoes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: (but no smut tho), Abusive Relationships, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, More tags might be added, Omega!Minhyuk, Out of Character, Yoo Kihyun-centric, abusive former ex, all the boys are angels that have come to grace our presences, alpha!hoseok, alpha!hyunwoo, beta!changkyun, beta!hyunwon, but mainly fluff (?), cause I can't write too much angst, idk - Freeform, it's too much for my heart, omega!jooheon, omega!kihyun, sorry i tagged it wrong before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypotatoes/pseuds/honeypotatoes
Summary: Kihyun had to hide the truth, there was no way that his bandmates would want him if they knew... If only they knew how dirty and disgusting he was... But, but what could he do in this situation? Oh god, help me...(Or Jooheonie goes into heat in a music broadcasting building and Kihyun, who everyone thinks is a beta, has no choice to to pull out a strong heat suppressant for omegas. Fluff and angst ensues.)





	1. The needle that broke the silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first kpop fic ever and I'm so nervous... Hopefully it's good...?

"Good work!" Sounds of encouragement bounced off the walls, leaving a resounding air of positivity and warmth. 

The white walls were decorated with multiple different music show and variety show posters, the hallways filled with the calls of exasperated managers and the playful shouts of several idols. 

A mop of white hair bounced on top of squishy cheeks adorned with two dimples, "Kihyunnie-hyung~ please?" 

"No, " Kihyun avoided the puppy eyes of his band mate that was piercing holes into his wavering resolve with the cutest pout, "No you can't have pizza for dinner."

"But-but, it's pizza..."

"I know, I love pizza too. But you've had too much unhealthy oils lately, it's not good for you..." he reprimanded with a weak voice.

The begging eyes only intensified.

Kihyun was saved when several artists came down the hallway, " Good work! Fighting!" He avoided the situation.

"Fighting!" They bowed and passed each others with smiles. 

Luckily the conversation of oily foods was stopped, and the two continued down the path towards their makeup room. Their shoes squeaked across the gleaming floors and suddenly, the soothing scent of honey and milk wafted into Kihyun's nose. 

"Jooheony!" Kihyun's fast reflexes caught the younger omega just as he crumpled to the floor. "Oh my god, your heat! Why?! It's not until a few weeks?!" 

Jooheon panted, sweat started to accumulate and drip down his neck. The salty liquid seemed to have a mind of its own, slipping sensually down the blond's collarbone and disappearing beneath the white-turning-transparent shirt. 

"I-I don't know, Hyung, he-help me..." the omega clawed at the older. 

Kihyun was panicking, he knew that Jooheon wouldn't even think about bring his suppressants because there was still at least two weeks until it was due. He stared blankly at his dongsaeng for a few minutes, until he noticed that Jooheon's small mewlings of pain and intoxicating scent was attracting a small crowd. Kihyun started, surprised at the sudden change of atmosphere in the area. The air was tense and suffocating, the alphas sniffing the scent of his precious rapper. He shielded Jooheon with his thin arms and threw his performance jacket over the blond's head in a futile attempt to cover and protect. Kihyun jumped up, a ferocious growl behind his throat and he pulled Jooheon along, hurrying towards their dressing room. 

The pair stumbled inside, and Kihyun slammed the door behind him, locking it. 

"What the he-," Hoseok started and the scent of honey mixed with milk slammed in his nostrils. He stumbled towards them, asking if any help was needed. 

"Get, get my bag," Kihyun gritted out, still looking worriedly at the omega who had his eyes tightly closed. He wiped away the sweat on Jooheon's temple with his sleeve, not caring that it was his performance attire. 

Hoseok rushed to find Kihyun's duffle bag and was lucky to find it easily on top of the huge pile of the member's belongings. He set it beside Kihyun and as Kihyun started rummaging through it, Hoseok tried to get some water down Jooheon's throat.

"Baby, come on. You'll feel better if you have something to drink." The alpha whined with red cheeks, his head a little tipsy with an omega's scent floating around freely in an enclosed space. 

Jooheon whined with a high pitched voice, refusing the cold liquid. 

Just as Kihyun found what he was looking for, the door burst open with flurry of words. Minhyuk's chatter came to a cease as he took in the situation, Changkyun rushed towards his fellow rapper, and while Hyungwon and Hyunwoo gaped with wide eyes.

Kihyun didn't acknowledge the commotion, he looked at Jooheon with serious eyes. 

"Jooheonie," he patted the wet cheeks lightly, "Jooheonie, I have something here that will suppress your heat, but it won't be back for a few months. Is that OK?"

Jooheon stared at Kihyun with bleary eyes, his head starting to fog over with pain and lust. He nodded. 

Kihyun closed his eyes and took a deep breath, holding up a syringe. The others gasped collectively. Hyungwon and Minhyuk looking at Jooheon with worried eyes. 

"Alright, " Kihyun breathed, " It's gonna hurt a little..."

He pushed the needle in.


	2. Revelation

An hour passed and Jooheon finally opened his eyes with a groan. The lights were blinding. 

"Oh thank god you're awake," Kihyun said with an exhale and sounds of relief could be heard throughout the makeup room. 

The blond omega sat up groggily from the couch with the help of Kihyun who was looking worriedly at him, rubbing his head, "What happened...?"

"Your heat came early, the medical unit that came by said it was because of the stress," Hyunwoo spoke up with a concerned tone, "they said its nothing too serious, and they also said that you, young man, needs some more sleep."

Jooheon nodded sheepishly, "Sorry, it's just that I wanted to show the fans our music soon, and I wanted to make it the best it could be..."

Hoseok nodded understandingly, he knew the sentiment of frustration when a certain bar or a certain note didn't sound good even if it was three in the morning and they were on the verge on face planting on their keyboards. He patted Jooheon on the head, " I get it."

Minhyuk crossed his arms, " You both need to go to sleep earlier! No staying behind at the company saying, 'Oh! but just let me fix this one small thing! It won't take more than half an hour!' " the eldest omega huffed, "Half and hour, my ass! No late nights anymore for the both of you!"

The two composers gulped, Minhyuk was rarely really angry. If he was, they'd better watch out! 

"Yes..." Jooheon and Hoseok said resignedly. 

The blond looked away from Minhyuk's piercing gaze, searching his brain for something to get him out of the situation. "Wait, then where did you get suppressants? I assume I'm on them, since I don't feel... weird and hot," he said in attempt of changing the conversation.

Everyone turned to Kihyun who had his head down, all waiting silently for an answer. 

"Can we, can we wait until we get back home?" The black haired man whispered.

Hyunwoo looked at the other members in confusion, however he agreed with a gentle nod.

Hyunwoo stood up and padded towards Kihyun, "We'll continue this when we get back, don't worry too much, we'll listen to whatever you have to say," he said softly.

Kihyun nodded, his blank face still casted downwards. 

The rest of the day went without a hitch, however the main vocal was uncharacteristically quiet the entire time. Normally, Kihyun would be the one who entertained pretty much the entire group. Yes, Minhyuk was a talkative person, however it was Kihyun who chatted with the maknaes, listened to Hosoek, exchanged jokes with Hyunwoo, threw snide remarks back and forth with Minhyuk, and spoke to Hyungwon to keep him awake. But today, the only chatter going around the group was Minhyuk and Jooheon who was trying to lighten the atmosphere, sadly without much luck.

The boys shuffled in the dorm silently late that day, taking off their shoes and coats. No sounds was emitted other than the small breaths of air. 

They settled down on the ground in the living room after changing into some comfortable clothing. The two eldest sprawled on the couch, propping their heads up with lazy bends of their elbows. Minhyuk and Hyungwon drowning in a blue blanket they were sharing at the foot of the sofa. And the maknaes were cuddled up in the separate armchair, covering their small hands into fuzzy sweater paws. They all stared at the silent vocalist who was sitting alone on his ankles in front of them, the food that the managers ordered for them long forgotten in the dimly lit kitchen. 

"Kihyunnie...?" Hoseok started, breaking the quiet.

Kihyun hitched, his breathing stuttered. Should he lie? Lie that he would just carry random strong suppressants around in his backpack? No, that wouldn't work. As obvious and dense his pack, (no, not pack, I don't belong...) could be sometimes, this isn't something he could put over their heads. Kihyun shook his head feverently, the rim of his eyes growing wet.

"Oh, baby..." Minhyuk sighed, "it's OK, don't worry..." he left his blanket pile and pulled the slightly panicking boy into his embrace. 

Kihyun let himself be enclosed in the warm hug that smelt of chocolate cookies and sunshine, his tears falling freely down his pale cheeks with tightly closed eyes. 

"I- I, " he choked, he really wanted to tell them, but then they would hate him. There was no chance of them ever understanding. They're going to react the same way everyone else back in his hometown did. His members were sweet and gentle, but who would forgive someone as dirty as him. Who would forgive someone who committed the sins he did?

Kihyun hiccuped, he pulled away from the eldest omega and rubbed away his tears furiously with the rough edge of his sweater. Minhyuk was startled but when he reached to stop the smaller man's self abuse, he was too late and Kihyun's eyes had already turned red with friction. Jooheon whined at the sight, leaving his and Changkyun's cuddle pile to pull the resident mother into his soft chest. 

"No, no what are you doing..." the blond omega keened, and somehow the faint scent of honey and milk calmed the main vocal down. Hyunwoo's heart clenched at the sight, he didn't know that there was something that troubled their small hamster so much. He crawled down the couch and gently tore Kihyun away from Jooheon who was now crying as well, he cradled the black haired man and whispered sweet nothings in the main vocals ear. 

Kihyun pressed his nose into his leaders neck, taking in his strangely comforting scent of spring rain and cinnamon spices. His breathing slowed to a gentle pace, and his mind grew foggy with the feeling of wanting to just spill everything out and not caring for the consequences. Kihyun blinked his eyes open, taking the concerned but tender gazes of his members. 

He took in a deep breath and shut his eyes tightly again, "...I- I'm an omega."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is a new chapter! Hopefully it was enjoyable, and I'll try to update soon! I tried making this a slightly longer chapter from before, is that ok? Should I keep them short?
> 
> The offer from before still stands! If there is something you would like me to try to write about in this universe, you are welcomed to leave a prompt!
> 
> See you next time!


	3. Still, no courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING PLEASE READ
> 
> this chapter may be hard for some people to read as there is a lot of crying and a panic scene. 
> 
> The panic scene may be completely wrong or different from reality as I have not experienced it myself. I can only speculate, so please do not come at me and leave malicious hate comments. Constructive criticism is alright and very welcomed.

There. He said it.

That he was an omega.

Kihyun cracked open his left eye, he was surprised at the faces and the emotions that flitted across. The members were confused, yes. But no one looked disgusted or scandalized. Kihyun looked at them, thinking that it's because he hadn't told them his in-erasable mistakes yet. 

"OK, that's fine, that wasn't too hard was it?" Hyunwoo said first with a kind smile.

"No! No you don't understand!" Kihyun flailed frantically, "I made so many mistakes, a-and!" Kihyun was on the verge of a panic attack, he tried to make his members understand what a bad person they have been spending time with. 

When all he could see was confusion and concern on their faces, Kihyun scrambled to make them realize. His words came out in jumped messes, and all the members could catch between sobs and coughs were the words of self inflicted harm. 

It wasn't long before his tears and saliva were choking him. He was coughing and his snot ran down his chin. 

The rest of the boys were stunned, they have never encountered something to this level. There were small fits of anxiety and tears before, that's a given for being under a high stress environment. But this, this scene of one of their dearest friends suddenly wailing with the face of their world crushing them underneath, was something that left them dumbfounded.

"Oh, baby... Shh...Shh, it's OK, it's OK..." Hoseok whispered, stroking Kihyun's head. 

The main vocal said nothing, his sniffling hadn't stopped but had gradually calmed a little after a good ten minutes with the scent of comfort and concern that surrounded him with the undertones of the specific smells each member possesses. Kihyun was too tired to move, his head cradled into Hyunwoo’s warm chest and his thin legs stretched outwards and onto the soft rug. His faint coughs drew Minhyuk’s hand to gently pat on his back. Under the warm, heavy air, his breathing evened and Kihyun fell asleep.

Everyone sighed in relief and anger. Hyunwoo’s hold was gentle on Kihyun, but anyone could tell that his knuckles were white and trembling in rage, and it was Hoseok that held him back with a soft hand even though he himself had a grim face. 

Hyungwon’s head was buried in Minhyuk’s back but his voice bounced off the walls with a murmur, “Who… who could possibly have done this to him? Why was he so frantic? Why..?”

There was no answer, the question hanging over all their heads. They all gazed at Kihyun, troubled and worried.

And not long after the members exhaled in sadness and closed their eyes to rest fitfully, morning came with an orange glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter I know but I wanted it to be this way for impact... hopefully this was enjoyable and I'll see you on the next update!


	4. No right to cry

Kihyun opened his eyes when the sun was high up in the sky accompanied with fragmented memories of last night lingering behind his brain. He was held loosely by Hyunwoo who seemed to maintain the most uncomfortable position in the world with a bent neck and a slouched back, only to ensure that Kihyun was as cozy and relaxed as possible. The hamster-like man felt warm in the chest, a faint smile turning the corners of his mouth. He slowly sat up and untangled himself, trying not to wake to gentle giant. 

Hyunwoo stirred and Kihyun froze, blinking cutely at every movement. 

“Urghh…” their leader groaned, staring groggily at the small man in front of him, not really awake yet, “ What…?”

Kihyun hurried to adjust Hyunwoo into a more comfortable position, stroking his arms at the same time trying to coax him back into slumber. He whispered, “Hyung… Go back to sleep, we don’t have any schedules today…” The bear blinked slowly and his eyes grew heavier under Kihyun’s administrations, not registering who was the one putting him back to sleep. 

Kihyun exhaled as Hyunwoo closed his eyes, he padded to the bedrooms and carried heaps of blankets back to the living room. 

“ It’s winter and why didn’t they cover themselves with something? It’s cold and they’ll catch a cold..” he nagged quietly under his breath, gently setting down the covers on his precious members. Straightening his back with a silent groan, he looked at the maknaes cuddled up together, Hyungwon being suffocated by Minhyuk as the both of them laid on top of Hoseok, and Hyunwoo still in the posture Kihyun settled him into. 

He sighed, trying to forget his pathetic self from last night. Shaking his head to make himself think clearer, he dragged himself to the kitchen. He stared blearily at the white blinding lights and the dreary scene outside the window. KIhyun blinked slowly, he turned around numbly and opened the the fridge door in a flourish. The chilling air hit him square on the face, forcing a shudder down his spine. The fridge was packed with food that he had stuffed with groceries the other day, he took out some kimchi, pork and other ingredients without much thought. He continued, preparing the food robotically, his mind consumed with negative and self-deprecated thoughts. It wasn’t long before the pot was bubbling with the almost-ready kimchi stew. 

Jooheon was the second to wake up, which also effectively woke up Changkyun who was sleeping beside him. Both boys sat up and looked at each other silently, sniffing the delicious aroma that came from the kitchen. The two maknaes shuffled up with their blankie and wadded into the kitchen together. 

“Hyung...It’s smells so good…” Changkyun rubbed his eyes adorably.

‘What are you making?” Jooheon nuzzled his cheek on the older’s shoulder.

Kihyun was honestly surprised. Literally baffled, by the current situation. He thought that the two younger ones would hate him for lying to them, he thought that the two youngest wouldn’t even want to talk to him anymore, or at least in such a typical mundane way. He wanted to cry. 

But he swallowed down his tears, he can not cry anymore. Crying is for the weak, he had once said. Crying is not allowed for him, Kihyun can not cry, after he had already cried so much last night. He forced down the sour feelings and looked at his precious dongsaengs.

Without meaning to, Kihyun looked at them so tenderly and spoke in such a soft tone, the rappers wanted to just hug him and shield their gentle hyung from the world and everything evil.

“ I was making some kimchi soup, it just came to me unconsciously, I didn't even realize I was doing it…” he replied sheepishly. 

Suddenly, without Kihyun noticing, Minhyuk sneaked up behind him and hugged him tightly from the back, “It smells good...Thank you, Kihyunnie…”

Kihyun wanted to punch himself for being so weak. The warm hands that encircled him made him want to bury his face into Minhyuk’s chest and bawl his heart out. He took Minhyuk’s hands off his waist gently and moved a little further away from the three, standing a little far off from them. 

“Why don’t you guys wash up, it should be ready by then,” even though KIhyun smiled, the three men still could see the sorrow underneath. They sighed internally and nodded, heading off to the washroom.

As they were out of Kihyun’s earshot, they spoke in hushed whispers.

“There must be something we could do…” Changkyun casted his eyes downwards.

“But we don’t really know what’s on Kihyunnie’s mind yet.”

“Maybe we can coax him into telling us…? I should go wake Hyungwon-hyung and the other hyungs first… So we can talk…” Jooheon muttered.

“We’re here.” a voice sounded behind them. The three jumped, looking behind them, there was Hyunwoo and Hoseok who was carrying a barely awake Hyungwon. 

“Holy shit!” Minhyuk cursed quietly, not wanting to scare the hamster in the kitchen.

Hyunwoo smiled, his eyes disappearing behind his eyelids. He guided the three into the washroom, while Hoseok laughed silently. They all squeezed in the washroom, closing the door behind them. They talked in concerned tones. 

“I think we should just act normal, but let him know that we will listen to him if he needs us.” Hyunwoo came to a conclusion after a heated conversation. He walked out first, leaving the others with no choice but to follow. 

They saw Kihyun’s small back going back and forth hurriedly in the small kitchen, trying to feed his makeshift family. The food was already set up on the table and he was pouring them members’ respective drinks in their own glasses. Each bowl had the perfect amounts of each ingredient and the rice were proportioned exactly to each members’ tastes. 

Hyungwon teared up, he declared quietly, “We have to protect him. He’s ours and we have to help him.”

Hoseok nodded, patting Hyungwon’s head. They walked in the kitchen, settling around the low table. Their worry concealed by the seemingly normal chatter. Kihyun looked at his members sitting on the ground, huddled in a circle, then he set down the pot of kimchi soup on the table. Without any words, the boys started inhaling the food like they had been starving for three days straight. And so an hour passed with only a few droplets of orange soup leftover and the group was sprawled around the couch with full stomachs. 

Kihyun looked at his bandmates, and without thinking about the consequences, he blurted, “I was having sex with my tutor when before I became a trainee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! This is a longer chapter, yay!   
> Hopefully this was an enjoyable chapter, and I'll see you in the next update! 
> 
> If there is smth you'd like me to write or try in this universe or anything really, please leave me a comment!


	5. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING PLEASE READ
> 
> There is victim blaming, an implied(?), talk about sexual assault. So essentially, rape. Please proceed with caution if that will be a sensitive topic. 
> 
> I am in no way of promoting such violence, if needed please call a help line or contact available public resources.

Silence.

It was suffocating, Kihyun could recall afterwards. He couldn’t look at the rest of the boys with in the eye, already regretting his words. 

“Did you want it, Kihyunnie…?” Hoseok asked quietly but not without kindness. 

“Yes. No...? I don’t know…?” Kihyun was surprised and confused by the question, what does what Kihyun want matter? Wasn’t it what the other person want or feel that is important? That’s what he said...

Minhyuk sucked in a breath, “You didn’t know…? What do you mean Kihyunnie?” 

“Well… My tutor, he said, that what he wants matter the most…?” he whispered in doubt, “ He said that since I’m an omega and that I was young… He could do whatever he wanted…?”

Silence returned.

“Kihyun-ah… That isn’t sex anymore, it’s rape. He sexually assauted you.” Hyunwoo said calmly, holding back Minhyuk from standing up.

Kihyun didn’t really understand, “ But… he said it was my doing…? I seduced him, that’s why? He said he couldn’t help himself and that I should’ve watched my heat more closely…”

Changkyun and Jooheon stood up abruptly, their face contorted in rage, “ Hyung! “ they shouted.

The small man sitting on the rug jumped. See, this is the right reaction, he thought. They are finally seeing what a bad person he was, seducing and forcing his tutor to do those things, His members finally saw who was at fault. Would they kick him out of the group…? What will they do without him…? 

Even if Kihyun was blaming himself for the wrong things, his first priority is still his members and his group.

“It wasn’t your fault, “ Hyungwon said quickly after noticing the fear on Kihyun’s face, “No, it’s your tutor, he should’ve never done anything to you without your consent. You need to put yourself as your priority, hyung.” 

“Also, would you think the same way for me? If I said no to someone, but they still raped me, is it my fault?” Jooheon said sadly, holding Kihyun’s small chubby fingers.

“No!” Kihyun said angrily, “No! I’ll go skin them alive if that ever happens to anyone of you!” he gritted his teeth, he couldn’t even imagine that happening.

“See? It’s the same for you! Do you have any idea how hard we’re restraining ourselves to not go and just murder your tutor?!” Minhyuk exlaimed.

It’s the same for me...The same? 

“So.. so you’re not kicking me out?” Kihyun asked tentatively.

“No, of course not! Monsta X is a seven person group!” Hyungwon said.

“And besides, we need our nagging hamster mother, do we not?” Changkyun said in a voice that made everyone laugh. The mood lightened instantly with those words, even Hyunwoo who was silent for most of the conversation broke into a small smile.

Kihyun was still a little confused and still couldn’t really wrap his head around the current situation. His thoughts of him being a bad person still lingers in the back of his head, whispering dark words at him.

However, with his members around him, with their smiles and their warmth, those thoughts seemed a lot more quieter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy~ I'm back (celebratory stance)
> 
> Hopefully this was interesting and an enjoyable chapter! I also so some people surprised at my last cliffhanger kkkk
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you in the next update!


	6. Resting golden rays

Honestly Kihyun kept receiving surprises this entire week. First of all, no one seemed weirded out or even slightly disgruntled of his new revelation in his company. The managers were shocked, which was obvious since they were having jjajangmeon at the time. (Kihyun could never forget the black noodles falling out of their mouths, gross.) However, they seemed fine with his status and patted him on the back once learning his story. There were no complications with the administration and management as well, the staff and directors nodded their heads and set out to change his info on official paperwork immediately.

The announcement of his status to the public was, as Kihyun and the members discussed, pushed back for another date. He did not want to let the fans know just yet, to calm his nerves and get used to the situation at first. The rest of the boys agreed, promising to support him in his choices. 

Nothing really changed, the group carried in with their activities and schedules. But if KIhyun had to say one difference, was that the weight he carried on his shoulders were slowly lifting away, little by little. He still took suppressants accordingly, with a doctor’s help now instead of buying strong doses online, hoping they would stave off his heat as long as possible. However when the medication did wear off, he was much more comfortable in his own skin, asking for help from others. He was trying his best to leave his old tormentor behind and move on, albeit with some difficulty at first, but it was getting better. To the members, their small hamster seemed more happy, not hiding away and shying from skin-ship as much from before. Thus, the days passed without too much trouble.

Today was one of those days.

The group had a welcomed break from their usually busy schedules, no one wanted to leave the house to do any practicing or composing either. Kihyun, as usual, was the first one to wake up with the warm golden winter sunlight that speckled into the room through the blinds. 

The group had slowly migrated to the room that was typically used as their nest after Kihyun would wake up panting with wide eyes from the nightmares. They often cuddled and the nest was the most comfortable place to do so. They could tangle their limbs together without worrying about hitting their legs on the posts of bunk beds. They could jump on each other without bumping their heads on the hardwood. And generally there was just a lot more space for them to snuggle together than their beds.

Kihyun looked at Minhyuk who had latched on him like an octopus in the middle of the night. His delicate face and soft breaths were slightly ticklish on Kihyun’s neck. He carefully tried plucking Minhyuk’s arms off him, as he slid out of his hold, the puppy whined with his eyes opened blearily. Kihyun sat on his ankles, trying to sooth the boy, running his fingers through his scalp. Minhyuk all but sighed, and closed his eyes and went back to sleep, clutching on the next available human. It happened to be Changkyun who furrowed his eyebrows as if he was caught by a cuddle monster, (which if we were to be literal, he’s not wrong!) 

Kihyun smiled softly, he stood up to grab the baby blue blanket and covered the two, watching them snuggle up in it. He tiptoed carefully around the mass of limbs and snores, and as he almost reached to door, he was pulled down by his ankle. He braced himself to hit on the thickly carpeted floor, but was met by a muscled and warm chest. 

“Omph!” 

“Where are you going, Kihyunnie…? It’s still early…” Hyunwoo rumbled, pulling the smaller man into a hug, covering the both of them with a brown cashmere wool blanket. Hyunwoo was stroking Kihyun’s back with a warm palm and the hamster could feel sleep creeping back up on him again. 

“I was going to get something to eat…” the plan long thrown in the wind with Hyunwoo’s soft administrations, “But I’ll stay with you keep cuddling me…”

Hyunwoo chuckled deeply, “So demanding… Our small omega…”

KIhyun giggled and with Jooheon’s tired swats that demanded silence, the group fell back into Hypnos’s embrace.

When the boys woke up again, it was well past noon. Kihyun nudged the bear beside him awake, looking up into the tender brown eyes opening with the same adoration being thrown back. 

“Hyung, I need to go to the washroom. We should wake up soon, would you like anything to eat?” Kihyun whispered. 

Hyunwoo blinked slowly and with an eye smile, “Doenjang jjigae…?” 

Kihyun laughed under his breath, “Oh, hyung.... You’re hungry aren’t you? You want rice with it?” 

Their leader nodded appreciatively.

“Then would you mind waking the others? And as I’m feeling especially generous today, ask what they would like to eat as well?” Kihyun tapped the bigger man’s face lightly with a cheeky grin. Kihyun then stood up carefully, maneuvering around the rest of the boys without stepping on them.

He padded into the kitchen after a quick trip to the toilet and rolled his pyjama sleeves up. He prepared the ingredients with a practiced ease. Once the water boiled, he threw in the cubes of tofu and pork and let the soup bubble with the doenjang. 

Wasn’t long before the rest of the boys trickled in the living room, chatting softly. Hyunwoo was calling to order chicken and pizza, and Hoseok was guiding the maknaes like little ducklings to the washroom to clean themselves up. Minhyuk was talking to Hyungwon animatedly, though the later seemed that he could fall off the couch any second and continue sleeping on the ground.

Kihyun smiled as he saw his pack relaxing on a slow day and he wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! 
> 
> I am back, but unfortunately for a short while. Something personal has happened in my family, and as much as I love to write, it seems that I have to put this down for a short while for my health and other personal reasons. However, do not panic, for I will return as soon as I can! 
> 
> I should update about next week or so, thus I hope to see you soon!
> 
> Honeypotatoes


	7. No more fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING PLEASE READ
> 
> This chapter contains extremely vulgar language, implied rape and victim blaming. 
> 
> Please proceed with your own risk!

However, as most stories go, the mundane and happy time always ends. It was during a fansign of all places, just three weeks after the members found out.

Kihyun was on his suppressants, all the fans still thought he was still a beta with his scent-masking spray. Everything was going well, all the members making small talk with the fans, joking around with each other.

Everything seemed so well, but of course something had to happen.

As the main vocal waved off the fan in front of him to welcome another, his eyes went wide. 

He choked up, the roaring river of words that wanted to pour out of his throat suddenly was blocked up like a dam would. He blinked once, twice and thrice. He just couldn’t believe what was, or rather, who was sitting in front of him. Of course, it was a rare male fan, if you would even call him a fan. 

Kihyun whispered in fear, “What are you doing here, get out!” 

The man smirked, “Is that the way an idol should talk to their fan?” he glanced around the gleaming hall and then towards the rest of the members down the aisle, “I see you’re doing quite well now, aren’t you? All dolled up, hmm?”

The sickenly sweet voice that still haunted some of Kihyun’s nights, making him scream himself awake. The slimy gaze that made him tremble and sweat in Hyunwoo’s reassuring arms was now back. Kihyun couldn’t help but look down on his shaking hands, he took deep breaths and spoke in small gasps, “You can not be here, you need to leave.” 

The man raised his eyebrows, “Is that a way a slut should talk to me?” 

Kihyun wanted to cry, but he couldn’t, not in front of the fans who were here for a good time.

“Look… I even brought you a present…” photos of Kihyun’s past were thrown on top of the table, he could see his younger face and body being bent around disgustingly. “You shouldn’t defy me, look at you… Your face has gotten slimmer, good. You were too chubby back in the day. Your thighs and ass are still the same, though you have seemed to be taken quite a liking to ripped jeans and leather pants huh? Look at you, you needy little whore, what were you even wearing on stage? You need me… You made me do these things, you remember? It’s all your fault…!” 

Tears started pooling in Kihyun’s eyes. Upon seing the sight, the man pushed on. “Now you’re crying… You don’t deserve your lovely members, don’t you? Look at how pretty they are, I remember… There’s two alphas, two omegas and two betas? See, they’re perfectly balanced without you. They’re so beautiful… Maybe I should tell them how bad you are, hmm?”

Kihyun shook his head fervently, “No… They need me, they do… They love me…”

Right? They do? Kihyun was doubting himself. The wretched words started getting in his head, he knew that he should call the manager over, but he just couldn’t bring up the courage to do so. 

The man grabbed Kihyun’s wrist tightly, making him look up in fear. 

“Come on.. You’re coming with me, you love my dick don’t you? You practically crawled all over me during your heat!” His eyes were glazed over with hysteria. 

No, no no no…Not again, the main vocal’s head crawled as he remembered the pain and the blood that pooled underneath him after his ex-tutor had left his room. He wanted to shout, shake his hand away, but he could already see the fans looking over in confusion at his blanched face.

The man tugged with more force, his could feel his small fingers being crunched together, the blood flow getting cut off. He looked at the man’s face with begging eyes. Leave me alone, just leave me alone, he thought, trying to pull back his hand. However, the ex-tutor just looked at Kihyun with disgust, like he was just causing a scene.

“Don’t be a baby, we are going. Now!”

Kihyun couldn't take it anymore, the images flashed across his eyes, his fear was emitting through the masking spray, rendering his scent smellable to everyone in the room.

“Get away from me!” Kihyun screamed, making everyone glance over in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I am back! Wow this story is almost coming to an end, it's a little sad :( 
> 
> However, since there's only one chapter left, I will try to update as soon as possible!
> 
> And also if someone would give me a prompt (whether in the au or not) it would be greatly appreciated!!! As I want, or rather, need another story to write. This is what's keeping me from being bored to death...
> 
> Anyway, hope this was an enjoyable chapter and I'll see you in the next update!!
> 
> Honeypotatoes


	8. The soft rays

A few seconds of silence.

Hyunwoo and Hoseok jumped up as Kihyun was being dragged away. Jooheon, who was the closest to Kihyun held onto his waist tightly, panic and fear evident in his eyes. However the man was so strong that he pulled both omegas up with him. The two keened in terror, the blond trying to clutch onto Kihyun and pull him back, while Kihyun was trying to release his arm from his ex-tutor. 

The two eldest stormed around the table, their eyes red with fury as they saw their precious packmates getting man-handled. 

“You release them immediately!” Hoseok growled.

Hyunwoo was silent with his anger, going up and crushing his man’s arm which was around Kihyun. The ex-tutor yelled, letting go of Kihyun in pain. Minhyuk rushed up and pulled the two frightened omegas behind the three cross men that stood in stiff poses ready to lash out at any second. 

Kihyun and Jooheon’s scent were going haywire with fright, the strong scent of honey and milk interlaced with the new scent of summer showers and lavender that was unfamiliar to the fans. Minhyuk and Changkyun was trying their best to calm the two omegas, but nothing seemed to work. Not their soft whispering of sweet words, not their comforting touches, nothing. The impact of the insane alpha was too great, and they were at their wits end. And when Hyungwon saw that Minhyuk and Changkyun’s attempts were futile, he ran to get the calming medicinal tea that they had always kept in their sacks at the back just in case. 

Jooheon seemed better than Kihyun with his mental state after the tea and the others’ comforting whines. He had snapped out of it much faster, since the only reason he was scared was the fear of Kihyun getting taken away. Now that Kihyun was fine… His mind had stop pulling on the alarm.

Meanwhile, the pack’s two alphas were still glaring at the man who had a grin on his face. He seemed too amused by the situation, “You guys still want that thing?” he laughed as if KIhyun was an object that no one would ever want.

Kihyun whimpered at the harsh words, he covered his own ears, getting on his knees. 

“You see?! Look at him! So pathetic!” malicious laughter.

Oh god. No, what is he saying?! Now they’ll know… He was falling deeper and deeper into the pit, the darkness consumed him in a big gulp. He couldn’t see anyone, feel anything, just emptiness. He wanted to tear his heart out and fill it with… something, anything to make him feel even vaguely full. He couldn’t fall back to the nothingness. No…

“Don’t you dare say that!” Hyunwoo. A speck of light.

“He’s our precious hyung!” Changkyun?

“He is not pathetic or anything you say. He isn’t any of that, he is much more!” Hyungwon...

And suddenly a wave of choruses were thrown at the man. Different voices that seemed familiar but mostly foreign sounded, shouting angry words at the ex-tutor and encouragements to Kihyun. 

Kihyun blinked his eyes open to the concerned gazes of his packmates and managers, but the most surprising sight was that Kihyun had opened his eyes to a room full of people who gave him the most beautiful expressions on their face and the people who gave him the best phrases one could ever hope to hear in their life. 

"Oppa! Fighting!” 

“We’ll protect you!”

“We love you! Don’t listen to him!” 

The main vocal couldn’t hold back his tears this time, the black vortex in his brain seemed to slow down. He wasn’t plummeting down the hole anymore. 

Kihyun, under the tender eyes of his fans and his members, stood up shakily. He didn’t say anything but only stared at his tormentor. He steeled himself, took a deep breath and looked at his old tutor who was slightly confused and enraged by the situation. Kihun was thinking, should he say anything? Or rather, does he want to say anything to the man? It was such a good chance, his packmates are here for him. He could yell and scream his heart out once and for all. And the man won’t ever come bothering him anymore either! But did he really want to…?

No, not really. Kihyun didn’t want to talk to the man nor face him. He wasn’t the strong hero in a novel where the character can stand up over and over again to face any fight. He was just a normal, mundane, person. He wasn’t going to fight the man, he just didn’t really have the energy to do so. 

“I would have to ask you to leave.” Kihyun said quietly, his face drained of any expression, he just wanted him to leave. “Get out, please. Leave.” 

Kihyun was tired. Not physically but mentally, he didn’t want to have to deal with the fear or the worries any more.

After watching the man getting dragged away kicking and screaming at the members, and the management stepping in to stop the fansign and ask the fans to keep Kihyun’s status a secret from the internet, the boys were given a break.

Stumbling into the dorm, Kihyun just wanted to sleep. He stripped down to his shirt and underwear and collapsed into the nest. He snuggled into the huge stuffed koala Hyungwon had received from a fan before. Closing his eyes, he could feel the dips into the huge family-sized mattress underneath him. Kihyun groaned when he was pulled away from the stuffed animal and onto someone’s lap.

“Come on, I’ll take off your makeup for you,” Minhyuk said softly, holding up some makeup wipes. 

KIhyun closed his eyes, feeling the gentle pressure on his eyelids. He sighed through his nose, relishing in the fact that his face was being wiped clean of the heavy foundation and different powders. Once Minhyuk was done and Kihyun’s head settled back onto the mattress, two warm bodies immediately cuddled up to him. 

He looked with bleary eyes, and Jooheon and Changkyun stared tiredly up at him. No words were exchanged, however with the comfortable atmosphere, nothing seemed awkward. They could feel someone draping a large blanket on them, probably Hoseok since he was the one always worried about the others getting even if he himself is the one that falls ill the most often. 

Hyunwoo came back with a garbage can since the makeup wipes Minhyuk was using on everyone was slowly growing into a small mountain beside the small lamp. Once he noticed that the omega was finished with everyone, he pulled him along and wrapped him in his big arms, Minhyuk’s head resting on his chest. Hyungwon was as usual, already asleep. However when Hoseok pulled him over to snuggle, only a slight whine was made before going back to soft breaths. 

The group was sleeping when the sun was still in the sky. But that’s ok, because the thundercloud and it’s showers had already passed. Revealing the gentle rays that gave them warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow! My first ever kpop fic finished! Hope it was an enjoyable time!  
> Thank you to all the readers who have read so far, thank you for staying with me!
> 
> Just a little notice, I am currently working on another story!  
> This time it's Changkyun centric, so people who stan I.M... There you go!   
> Hopefully I'll see you soon! I'll try to get it up here by the next month or so!
> 
> Honeypotatoes

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped this was enjoyable!  
> I'll try to update in a few days!  
> If there is a specific scene that you would like me to write, I'll try! so leave me a prompt or smth!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
